Brevidades
by Clara dos Anjos
Summary: Eles eram apenas velhos desconhecidos. HIATUS
1. A Ordem que sobreviveu

_**Disclaimer: Nenhum dos personagens me pertence.**_

Sinopse: O mundo mágico atravessa a Nova Era, livre da sombra do Lord das Trevas. Contudo, seus seguidores ainda não foram totalmente extintos, e os bruxos da geração de Harry Potter ainda terão incontáveis desafios pela frente.

_"Foi um encontro secretamente peculiar. Figuras de um passado distante. Velhos desconhecidos."_

_...Desconhecidos?_

* * *

- CAPÍTULO PRIMEIRO -

_**A Ordem que sobreviveu**_

* * *

_Quartel General da Ordem da Fênix – 13 de outubro, sexta-feira.  
_

Os papéis avultavam a grande mesa de mármore negro. Farfalhavam sob pesos de pedra redondos querendo escapar à brisa morna do crepúsculo. À mesa, três pessoas. Uma, escrevendo febrilmente; as outras duas, lendo.

"O relatório está pronto" disse a pessoa que escrevia, Hermione Granger. "Precisamos distribuir as tarefas"

"Mas antes eu quero saber quem vai assumir o caso" disse uma outra moça, Parvati Patil.

"Que caso?"

"O que falávamos ontem"

Hermione se lembrou.

"Bom, o certo é que não tivemos muitos candidatos" ela tamborilou os dedos que escreviam sobre a mesa, pensativa. "Mas tudo indica que o encarregado será mesmo o Neville"

"Neville?" Parvati crispou as sobrancelhas "Ele disse que assumiria?"

"Dizer não disse" Hermione voltou a escrever. "Mas parece que é o que o Harry está planejando para ele. Por que está perguntando?"

Parvati cruzou os dedos na altura do queixo.

"Porque eu ainda espero que Neville não tenha fechado o acordo com o Harry"

Hermione, sentada de frente, ergueu os olhos para ela.

"Espere aí, você não estava envolvida no caso do furto às poções de _Veritasserum_? Como quer assumir esse outro agora?"

"Alguém pode ocupar o meu lugar, não pode?" Parvati ergueu as sobrancelhas, disse tudo como se fosse uma afirmação muito óbvia.

"Não sei"

Gina Weasley, a terceira pessoa a ocupar a mesa, acabou de sublinhar mais duas frases do seu relatório e se voltou para Parvati, ao lado.

"Parvati, eu não sei se seria prudente ter mais de uma pessoa envolvida no caso de Malfoy"

"Por que não?" fez ela meio surpresa.

"É o projeto, já havíamos planejado assim. Não sei se iriam aprovar..."

"Eu falo com o Harry, se é o problema." Parvati gesticulou, empilhando os papéis a sua frente. "Além do mais, o próprio Neville pode trocar comigo, não pode?"

"Bom," suspirou Hermione, umedecendo a ponta da pena no tinteiro. "nesse caso, Parvati, se você conseguir trocar de serviço, avise-me antes do meio dia de amanhã. Eu acabei de fazer o relatório geral da Ordem, e ele vai ser enviado para Dumbledore"

"OK, com sorte eu ainda falo com o Harry hoje à noite." respondeu Parvati. Ela percebeu, depois, que Gina a fitava.

"Posso saber porquê você quer se envolver na investigação do Malfoy, Parvati?" disparou Gina assim que a morena virou o rosto para ela.

"Pode. Simplesmente porque eu nunca tive chance de fazer investigação antes, desde que eu entrei para a Ordem da Fênix"

Gina ergueu as sobrancelhas, com um risinho de entendimento. Encarou a face impassiva de Parvati e voltou-se para o seu trabalho.

O relógio pendular do escritório anunciou quatro horas e quinze minutos. Hermione finalmente concluíra sua tarefa, e estava organizando os seus pergaminhos enquanto que Parvati fazia o mesmo, enfiando-os em sua pasta de couro negro.

Ela se ergueu logo em seguida de Hermione. Ambas despediram-se de Gina e atravessaram a sala em direção à porta, encontrando Colin Creevey pelo caminho.

* * *

"Você fez um relatório sobre o caso do Malfoy?" 

"É um projeto, Harry, um projeto que bolei com idéias para se descobrir os rastros dele"

Harry Potter e Parvati Patil estavam na cozinha de Grimmauld Place. Era de noite, tarde da noite, e ela sabia que Potter ficava acordado até estas horas. Ele estava sentado, lendo, enquanto Parvati preparava café ao balcão da pia.

"Mas eu tinha prometido ao Neville..."

"Ele já aceitou?" cortou a bruxa, urgente.

Harry sorriu. "Certo... ainda não"

Parvati deu um sorriso ainda maior.

"Então, se a maior interessada aqui sou eu..."

Ela retirou duas xícaras do armário e depositou-as na mesa.

"E o caso do Veritasserum?"

"Falei ainda a pouco com Lilá e ela aceitou assumir o meu lugar."

Harry fitou Parvati, e em nenhum momento ela parecera mais jovem aos olhos dele. As faces de moreno jambo coradas de expectativa, os olhos negros sempre tão vivos estavam ainda mais brilhantes, deliciosamente esperançosos. Parvati poderia ter lá os seus vinte e um anos, mas para Harry, naquele momento, ela não passaria dos catorze.

"Falarei com Neville mais tarde, então" disse ele, servindo-se de café. "Bom, agora preciso que você venha amanhã, às nove. Vamos conversar sobre tudo o que precisa ser feito, está bem?"

"Como quiser"

E eles sorriram um para o outro.


	2. Entre relatórios e fotografias

- CAPÍTULO SEGUNDO -

_**Entre relatórios e fotografias**_

* * *

_Apartamento 217 - 2º andar; subúrbio de Londres, 16 de outubro.  
_

O perfume de sândalo envolvia todo o ambiente, e provinha dos muitos incensos que Parvati espalhara pelos tapetes de seu quarto. Ela estava deitada de bruços sobre o chão, seus cabelos estavam úmidos e espalhados pelas costas, de maneira que o aroma impregnar-se-ia por eles o dia todo.

"Então o Harry já tinha as pistas?"

Lilá Brown era a pessoa que mais freqüentava a casa depois da dona, de maneira que já era costume ela vir fazer seus trabalhos na casa da amiga. E lá estava ela, discutindo a recente função adquirida por Parvati.

"Isso mesmo. Só estava organizando uma estratégia de ação" disse Parvati, remexendo nos papéis no chão, entre os quais se encontravam várias fotos.

"Mas como vocês vão conseguir provar que ele era um Comensal?"

"Ainda não sei... terei que pesquisar muito"

"Você vai atrás dele?" Lilá perguntou meio receosa.

"É, vou."

Lilá ergueu as sobrancelhas; viu que Parvati tinha em uma das mãos uma foto de Draco Malfoy.

"Você vai ter que ter cuidado" disse Lilá, a voz baixa e perceptivelmente maliciosa, tinha os olhos pregados na foto que Parvati segurava. "Já olhou bem para ele?"

"O quê?" grunhiu Parvati riscando algumas palavras de seu pergaminho, a cabeça baixa.

"Perguntei se já olhou bem para ele?" disse Lilá olhando da foto para Parvati.

"Ele quem?"

Lilá soltou um muxoxo. "Querida, na sua mão esquerda!"

Parvati olhou automaticamente para a foto de Malfoy. Era verdade, não tinha reparado bem nela, também não via porque fazer isso – ora, o Malfoy! – pois bem... Entrevia-se um gramado atrás dos ombros dele, o que poderia bem ser o jardim da Mansão dos Malfoy. A foto bem parecia ser de anos atrás, mas o Draco da foto poderia ser o Draco de agora...

Ele olhava diretamente para Parvati, seus olhos de cinza-gelo perfuravam-na com altivez e arrogância, ao passo que ele sorria. Um sorriso desdenhoso era verdade, mas que era o ponto crucial de toda a sua jovialidade. Os cabelos finos caíam com naturalidade sobre as têmporas, e era magnífico ver como a brancura láctea da pele dele contrastava com o negro intenso de suas vestes.

Apesar de todos os contratempos, era inegável afirmar que Draco Malfoy era um homem bonito.

"Tudo bem" disse Lilá. "Todos sabemos que ele era uma peste intragável, mas você vai concordar que..."

Parvati largou a foto. "Pode ser, mas eu me lembro dele na escola. Era tão metido que qualquer beleza que ele tivesse ficava abafada... Ah, e explique melhor essa história de cuidado, dona Lilá, ou você está só curtindo com a minha cara?"

Lilá riu gostosamente. "Francamente, amiga, qualquer uma teria que ter cuidado com esse aqui"

Ela pegou uma das fotos espalhadas no carpete.

"Veja, ele é um desses caras que você tem vontade de ficar olhando o tempo todo, mesmo que não seja um deus grego, mas por ter algo que prende a nossa atenção..." ela apontou o dedo indicador na testa de Malfoy, no que Parvati abaixou os olhos para ele. "Talvez os olhos, o jeito de sorrir..."

Lilá fitou o rosto de Parvati para ver se ela iria dizer alguma coisa, mas esta ficou em silêncio. Curvava os lábios enquanto que seus olhos fitavam fixamente a fotografia, parecendo intrigada e distante ao mesmo tempo.

Porém, de repente, ela sorriu.

"Oh, Lilá" fez ela balançando a cabeça. "Pelo jeito você vestiu a carapuça do próprio aviso"

Lilá fingiu-se indignada, mas riu junto com a amiga.

"Muito engraçado"

"Ai..." Parvati suspirou. "Puxa, como não reparamos antes, não é? Ou pior, quantos também deixamos de admirar só porque eram criaturas infames ou porque não eram da Grifinória?"

"Pois é... ainda que eu não concorde muito com a parte da Grifinória"

"Sim, mas bonitos ou não, a verdade é que nunca demos certo com nenhum garoto de Hogwarts" lamentou a morena, sacudindo a cabeça e voltando a escrever.

"É mesmo, o Simas foi o meu único recorde" falou Lilá suspirando. "Namoramos por um ano e oito meses"

"E eu nem isso, amiga" replicou Parvati. "Nem isso"

Lilá voltou a examinar a coleção de fotos no chão após alguns breves minutos de silêncio, cortados apenas pelo farfalhar de papéis que Parvati remexia.

"Lilazinha, querida, por que não leva uma pra casa logo de uma vez?" disse a morena em tom falsamente meloso, sorrindo de cabeça baixa. "Pode levar, eu deixo"

"Ah, sua engraçadinha!" replicou a outra, dando um cutucão no ombro da amiga. "Mas já que você falou, vou te confessar que gostei particularmente desta"

A foto era, como esperado, de Draco, e seu pai estava ao fundo. Estavam numa rua escura e sombria, no que lembrava muito a Travessa do Tranco.

"Humm, é concordo..." admitiu Parvati, esticando o pescoço para próximo do colo de Lilá, que estava sentada no chão. "Esse ângulo o deixou muito bonito"

"Bonito? Parvati, ele está praticamente perfeito."

* * *

_CONTINUA..._


	3. A Mansão dos Malfoy, Wiltshire

- CAPÍTULO TERCEIRO -

**_A Mansão dos Malfoy, Wiltshire._**

* * *

Desde a queda de Lord Voldemort, sobraram-se poucos Comensais da Morte livres para contar a história. Presos, capturados, desaparecidos, cada um terminava de um jeito. E Lúcio Malfoy terminou preso novamente. Desde então, a família Malfoy passou a ser perseguida pelo ministério, acusada de praticar e possuir instrumentos de Magia Negra. 

O fim da família seria óbvio se não fosse a própria reação deles. Para confirmar uma culpa já prevista por todos, Narcisa Malfoy simplesmente desapareceu da Grã-Bretanha na véspera da inspeção à sua casa. Ela levara o máximo de bens que conseguiu e ninguém sabia como ela conseguira realizar tal feito, uma vez que os Malfoy estavam sendo fortemente vigiados.

O único herdeiro, Draco Malfoy, estava noivo de Pansy Parkinson desde pouco antes o Lord das Trevas ser derrotado por Harry Potter. O casamento deles seria o símbolo da vitória das Trevas sobre o mundo da magia. Seria um agradável pretexto para que todos os Comensais comemorassem o triunfo de seu mestre.

O plano afundou, mas o noivado não foi desfeito.

Os Malfoy tiveram seus bens confiscados, a casa ficou em observação e conseqüentemente desabitada. Draco viveu na casa dos Parkinson por um longo período. Pansy fizera questão de amparar o noivo, à contra-gosto da mãe era verdade, mas o Sr. Parkinson nutria uma afeição involuntária a Draco, e mesmo a situação irregular do rapaz perante o ministério não fora capaz de mudar isso.

Até o dia em que veio o veredicto. Draco Malfoy estaria em observação até que acontecesse o seu julgamento, uma vez que já era – por assim dizer – um caso público o envolvimento dos Malfoy com as Artes das Trevas, e a atividade de pai e filho como Comensais da Morte.

Ele já estava condenado a Azkaban...

Mas não, Draco não era como Lúcio. Era um Malfoy, contudo o sangue dos Black também corria por suas veias... Salvou o seu orgulho e a sua pele.

Fugiu.

Era uma madrugada de terça-feira, cinco semanas depois da fuga de Draco Malfoy. A mansão de sua família estava sendo observada, naquela madrugada, por um par de olhos profundamente negros, olhos grandes, de uma pessoa que se encontrava totalmente solitária por aquelas ruas frias e sombrias de Wiltshire.

Encolhendo-se no próprio casaco, Parvati Patil estudava uma forma de adentrar aquela casa e começar a primeira investigação de sua vida.

* * *

O luar sombrio daquela noite espalhava todo um semblante espectral sobre a Casa dos Malfoy. Aparentemente, ainda conservava um aspecto bem cuidado e asseado, mas isto se considerasse que estava escuro e que Parvati encontrava-se do lado de fora da casa. 

Ela torcia as mãos nos bolsos enquanto rondava lentamente pela extensão de toda a casa. Repassava a cada segundo todo o plano que tinha em mente, fitava cada canto mais uma vez para garantir que estaria sozinha. Mas já não podia mais perder tempo, teria de saber como agir caso houvesse contratempos lá dentro. A sorte não lhe seria má, sua velha e boa intuição rezou. Retirou a varinha do bolso e finalmente agiu.

Aspirou o ar muito fresco e orvalhado do jardim, suas botas faziam ruídos de trituração sobre a grama e sobre o caminho de concreto que terminava na grande porta de entrada. Ela sentiu-se arrepiar quando sua mão tocou a maçaneta. Retirou a mão e sacou a varinha. Um lampejo prateado e a porta se descerrara...

O interior da casa estava mais escuro do que a rua. Através do luar que traspassava as vidraças, Parvati avistou vários candelabros dispostos ao longo das paredes, alguns um pouco acima das lareiras. Todas estas estavam apagadas e vazias em seu interior. A bruxa percebeu que também não havia pó de flú nas vasilhas.

Não restava dúvidas de que se tratava de uma casa enorme, e se Parvati se distraísse em cada canto que pisasse, decerto sairia dali na madrugada seguinte. Olhou o hall ao seu redor; não, pensou ela, talvez não tivesse pistas ali. E mesmo assim, o quarto teria de ser prioridade. _O quarto de Draco Malfoy. _A bruxa subiu as escadas imediatamente.

Ela apontava a varinha enfeitiçada para todos os cantos que conseguia, na expectativa de espiar o máximo que conseguisse em pouco tempo. Agora teria de acertar qual seria o quarto de Draco Malfoy. Estava mais frio naquele andar de cima, mas o arrepio que Parvati sentiu se deveu às sombras fantasmagóricas de vasos e outros objetos que ali se faziam, pois o luar adentrava com mais força naquele andar.

Não devia ser muito difícil, Draco Malfoy era filho único, e além dele só havia seus pais. Dois quartos, o resto seria de hóspedes.

Parvati abriu o primeiro. A primeira coisa que viu foi uma lareira, e de frente para ela, uma cama de solteiro. _Bom sinal. _Porém, até agora nada denunciava ser o quarto de Draco, porque na verdade, havia pouquíssimas coisas nele. Um grande armário, um baú, uma escrivaninha, um pequeno espelho rachado no chão e a cama. Parvati reparou que ela estava caprichosamente forrada com lençóis de cetim verde metálico, como se não fosse tocada há muito tempo.

A bruxa se aproximou da cama e alisou-a suavemente com a mão. Foi então que vislumbrou algo detrás do dossel... Era um retrato. Um ínfimo retrato escondido de quem ela _mais queria que fosse_... Mas antes que ela pudesse comemorar internamente aquele pequeno avanço, um grande ruído fez com que ela se sobressaltasse.

Fez-se um repentino clarão vindo da lareira, seguido de um ruído de crepitar de fogo assim como quem viaja pela rede de flú. O retrato caiu das mãos de Parvati; e não houvera tempo de sacar a varinha...

Do interior da lareira, o semblante de alguém alto e esguio fora sendo revelado à medida que se aproximou do meio do quarto. A luz vinda das janelas tornava parcialmente visível as suas feições e os seus cabelos claros...

E os olhos de Parvati Patil encontraram os de Draco Malfoy pela primeira vez desde os tempos em Hogwarts.

* * *

_CONTINUA..._


	4. Velhos desconhecidos, ou quase

- CAPÍTULO QUARTO -

**_Velhos desconhecidos, ou quase._**

* * *

Nunca se irá saber quanto tempo durou aquela contemplação mútua entre os dois bruxos no quarto escuro. É certo que não se passaram de breves segundos apenas, mas era como se o tempo também tivesse parado de vez. E o mundo parou mesmo para Parvati. Tanto que ela mal ouviu quando ele disse: 

"Quem é você?"

Malfoy apontou a varinha para Parvati no mesmo instante em que lançara a pergunta, mas sua voz estava firme. E muito fria também.

Contudo a jovem bruxa finalmente caiu em si. Ainda sentada na cama dele, ela ergueu a varinha em silêncio.

"É uma auror?" Ele se aproximou lentamente.

Parvati se levantou de um salto.

"Parado!" gritou, no que ele deu um passo para trás automaticamente.

"Como ousa me ameaçar debaixo do meu teto?" sibilou ele, a voz ainda mais baixa e fria. "É bom que diga logo quem você é e o que quer aqui!"

"Não vim para perder tempo. Sr. Malfoy..." retrucou ela duramente, suas entranhas reviravam de expectativa e excitação. "E é bom que fique onde está ou não respondo por meus atos!"

"_Expelliar..."_

Mas ela já estava preparada.

"_Protego!"_

Ela esperou por mais ataques, mas ele parou. Fez-se um breve silêncio; até que ele começou a rir.

Aquilo a incomodou mais que os feitiços.

"Ah" fez ele. "Não me diga que está me caçando, ilustre dama?"

Parvati respirava fundo, e nada respondeu. Preparou-se com a varinha.

"Espere aí..." ele ainda ria, seus dentes brancos parcialmente revelados pela penumbra lunar. "Você não me é estranha, sabia? Hogwarts, suponho... Era grifinória, aposto que era..." E ele praticamente cuspiu a última frase com todo o desprezo que conseguiu reunir.

Parvati encarou o sorriso dele. Quanto mais radiante ele sorria – e isto era incrível – mais arrogância ele conseguia transmitir. Isso era tão repugnante para Parvati que ela desviou o olhar para manter a calma, segurando-se para não lançar um _Avada Kedavra_ ali mesmo e estragar os seus planos (ainda que um _Crucio _fosse bem interessante...).

"Acha mesmo que vai me dobrar, Sr. Malfoy?" foi a vez dela sibilar em tom frio, ainda que sua voz soasse ligeiramente trêmula. "É melhor não tentar ganhar tempo"

"Ah, é? E o que vai fazer? Me lançar Imperdoáveis e me entregar sozinha para o ministério?"

"Não" Parvati estreitou os olhos. "Lembre-se que o Comensal aqui não sou eu"

Mas desta vez ela não pôde evitar.

Um jato de luz rascante voara da varinha de Draco Malfoy diretamente para o peito de Parvati. Ele a acertara com o feitiço do corpo preso.

O corpo da bruxa caíra no chão com um baque surdo. A varinha dela rolou pelo chão diretamente para os pés de Malfoy, que a recolheu.

"E você achava mesmo que poderia me vencer, não?" ele sorria triunfalmente. "Tss tss, vejo que ainda tem muito o que aprender..."

"Não!" foi o grito desesperado dela. "Dê minha varinha!"

"Calada, mocinha, calada!" gritou ele, mais para abafar os gritos da outra. "Quieta, ou eu lhe silencio também"

Parvati deixou o corpo pender e parou, cansada. Respirava fundo para se conter e pensar melhor no que _fazer._

"Já chega, Malfoy" rosnou ela, baixo, virando o rosto. "Pare logo com isso e me de a varinha de volta"

"Por Merlim!" exclamou ele teatralmente. "E o que a faz pensar que eu faria isso?"

"Ótimo" disparou ela, começando a ficar exaltada. "Vai em frente, dê um fim logo nessa palhaçada toda!"

A jubilosa gargalhada do bruxo encheu todo o quarto. "Ora, ora, você deveria ser mais insistente! Se entregar os pontos assim, minha vitória óbvia não vai ter a mínima graça"

"Você" A voz de Parvati, a esta altura roxa de tanta raiva, não passava de um murmúrio cheio de veneno, e ela falou cada palavra pausadamente, como se cada uma lhe custasse um esforço prazerosamente doloroso de ser pronunciada. "é completamente desprezível. Eu realmente lamento que seja _alguém como você_ a tirar minha vida"

As palavras resvalaram nele como brisas de uma praia. Ele manteve o sorriso no rosto. "Pois saiba que para mim" disse ele, dando passos delicados em direção a ela. "É sempre um gosto matar aurores. Cada morte melhor do que a outra" e os olhos dele cintilaram arrebatados, fulgurando doentios em meio à penumbra.

Parvati não sentia sua respiração. Ela esperou. Fechou os olhos, procurando manter-se calma, procurando não pensar, e mil pensamentos atravessavam sua mente desesperados para serem recordados. Nunca esteve tão próxima da morte em todos esses anos trabalhando para a Ordem. E o mais estranho, morreria por um velho conhecido seu, mas que era, na verdade, um desconhecido. Pelos Deuses! Os últimos segundos de sua vida e ela pensando em seu próprio homicida...

Foi então que Malfoy virou a cabeça para trás exaltado, após ouvirem um rumor próximo, um som que Parvati não distinguiu de imediato o que seria. Ele se dirigiu até a janela, atento e silencioso, e espreitou.

"Diabos!" foi o que ele resmungou, ainda voltado à janela. E aquela altura, Parvati percebeu do se tratava o barulho: trotes de cavalo. _A cavalaria... _A bruxa ficou em silêncio também, o coração retumbando na garganta, espreitando a figura de Draco. Ele estava inconfundivelmente tenso. Se não tivesse tido a vida ameaçada de extinção a instantes atrás, Parvati seria capaz de sorrir, ainda que talvez, muito provavelmente, o tenha feito internamente.

O bruxo deixou a janela e foi até o seu velho baú. Fora impossível saber o que ele fora fazer lá, porque, aparentemente, não tirara coisa alguma.

"O que está fazendo?" Parvati perguntou olhando para o escuro, a voz vacilante e fraca.

Secamente, Draco ignorou-a.

"Escuta aqui" gritou Parvati com renovada força, pouco se importando se o bruxo iria afrontá-la, o que era óbvio. "Sei muito bem que quer fugir de novo, mas não pense que vai me deixar assim. Ainda não acabamos, Sr. Malfoy"

Mas ele tampouco reagira.

"Ei" berrou ela. "Onde você está?"

Sentiu dedos gélidos pressionar sua boca.

"Cale essa maldita boca" sibilou ele agressivamente, demonstrando frieza aos bufos indignados de Parvati contra sua mão. "E você não está em condições de exigir coisa nenhuma, mas, num ponto concordo com você: ainda não acabamos" Ele deu mais uma olhada em volta, piscando nervosamente, e em seguida aproximou sua varinha do pescoço da bruxa. "Por isso você vem comigo"

Seus olhos negros saltaram das órbitas. Ela não saberia o que teria exclamado se estivesse com voz.

"Você não devia estar aqui" ele se ergueu, guardando a varinha nas vestes. "Mas está e isso muda tudo"

Parvati enrugou as sobrancelhas, francamente temerosa. Um arrepio agourento lhe percorreu a espinha.

"Não posso deixar uma testemunha"

Nada mais foi dito então. Parvati Patil, presa e indefesa, nada pôde fazer para impedir Draco de fazer o que pretendia fazer. Ele a levantou em seus braços e avançou com ela até a lareira do quarto. Numa coisa Parvati estava certa: ele fugiria de novo...

Ela sofreu um leve espasmo de susto quando a voz de Draco Malfoy pronunciou o destino da viagem deles, e logo em seguida, atirou o pó azul no chão. Muito distante, já se era possível distinguir os passos sobre o piso inferior da casa...

Bastou um segundo para que um redemoinho de sons e cores os envolvesse completamente, que de tão tumultuosos e esgotantes, deixavam parecer que aquela maldita viagem nunca iria ter fim.

* * *

_CONTINUA..._


	5. A justiça é cega

- Capítulo Quinto -

_**A justiça é cega.**_

* * *

****

Tudo se fez negro num átimo. Com o fim da viagem, não se foi possível enxergar nada, porque onde quer que eles estivessem, o lugar era dez vezes mais escuro do que a Mansão dos Malfoy.

Draco depositou o corpo de Parvati com cuidado sobre um tapete estropiado e cheirando a mofo, castigado pelo tempo e pelo descuido. A bruxa ficou à espreita, tentando escutar os passos de Draco ou que ele fazia no escuro. De uma rápida piscadela sua, uma enorme e ofuscante lareira se acendeu bem à sua frente.

"Isso melhora as coisas" ouviu-se a voz arrastada do bruxo, depois que conjurou o fogo. "E não precisa começar a se desesperar, que você já vai estar se equilibrando nas pernas de novo. Viu só, afinal de contas, sou um Comensal generoso..."

Parvati rosnou em silêncio. _Como era cínico..._ Malfoy apontou sua varinha para ela, e no mesmo instante, ela começou a dar pequenas tossidas. Recuperara a voz.

"A minha..." ofegou ela. "varinha"

"Ah" exasperou-se ele, como se estivesse entediado. "Você não sabe falar outra coisa?"

"Sei sim!" retrucou ela – ainda rouca – "Já que você não quer devolver minha varinha, podia pelo menos dizer o que está pretendendo fazer comigo"

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, com um meio sorriso. "Deuses, porque fui arranjar uma refém tão estraga-prazeres como você... Está certo, então comecemos do início:"

Ela se ajeitou no tapete, tentando não respirar a poeira.

"Em primeiro lugar," começou Malfoy. "e é bom que seja franca, quero saber quem a mandou entrar escondida na minha casa. E não perca seu tempo me dizendo que foi a mando do ministério!"

Parvati bufou, sinceramente cansada, e largou a cabeça no chão de uma vez. _Paciência, ele está em vantagem..._ "Estou na Ordem da Fênix."

Malfoy arregalou os olhos. "_Quê?_ Isso ainda existe? Está brincando, não é?"

"Não, é verdade" disse ela, simplesmente. "Foi Harry Potter quem fez questão de que ela continuasse. Agora funciona como se fosse uma espécie de ONG na comunidade mágica"

"Merlim" debochou ele, dando pequenas passadas pela sala sombria. "É claro que tinha que ser coisa do Potter!" Sem aviso, ele encarou o rosto de Parvati. "E o que você estava fazendo na minha casa?"

"Eu estava cuidando da sua busca, Malfoy" ela disse devagar, com exasperação, como se falasse a uma criança. "Você era um Comensal, certo? E foragido ainda por cima, e se caçamos ex-Comensais... Bom, eu fui lá investigar suas pistas e o resto você já sabe!"

Ele sorriu, desdenhoso. "Belo trabalho você fez"

"Certo," ela continuou, como se não tivesse sido interrompida. "agora posso saber uma coisa: _que diabo de lugar é esse?_"

"Não ouviu quando eu disse na lareira?" retrucou ele imediatamente; havia se sentado em uma das poltronas cobertas por lençóis brancos, como se tudo aquilo o entediasse e ele estivesse em uma visita particularmente fastidiosa.

"Grande diferença. Quero saber em que lugar do país estamos, ora essa!"

Ele revirou os olhos. "Little Hangleton"

Parvati crispou as sobrancelhas, e sentiu uma leve pontada em suas entranhas. "E por que veio pra cá?"

"Aí você já está querendo demais!" Ele cruzou os braços, acomodando-se melhor na poltrona gasta.

Ela o encarou, o reflexo das labaredas da lareira dançando dentro de suas pupilas dilatadas. Malfoy tamborilava os dedos no braço da poltrona, enquanto a outra mão ocupava-se em girar habilmente sua varinha. Teve um dèja vú: era como se estivesse vendo o monitor da Sonserina sentado a uma carteira da sala, esperando o início da aula de Poções... Tantos anos convivendo próximos... De quantas coisas ainda se lembrava? De muitas, ela sabia, porém, nunca deu importância. _Não tinha motivos para isso._

Draco estava diferente agora. Ele tinha mãos bonitas.

"Até quando ficaremos aqui?" O silêncio começava a incomodá-la.

"Ainda não sei" O olhar do bruxo estava vago. Saíam fagulhas prateadas da ponta de sua varinha quando ele a sacudia com o movimento das mãos.

Ela inspirou o mínimo possível de ar, ou melhor, de poeira. "Eu não entendi até agora porque você se deu esse trabalho todo, Malfoy. De que adianta me trazer contigo?"

Mas o bruxo apenas se ergueu da poltrona. Suas vestes negras farfalharam pelo caminho e assim que ele parou diante do corpo da bruxa, esta sentiu todos os músculos do seu corpo se descontraírem. Ela mexeu as mãos devagar, sentindo o contato áspero do velho tapete, e nesse ritmo apoiou-se nos braços e se sentou no chão.

Malfoy estendeu uma mão para ela. "Venha"

Ela encarou os olhos dele, estavam tão cinzentos quanto o céu da madrugada lá fora. Segurou sua mão, os dedos dele estavam gelados.

As pernas fraquejaram quando se pôs de pé, e ela receou – contrariada – que a causa disso foram os milímetros que separavam o seu corpo do de Malfoy.

Ele se afastou ligeiramente, as mãos ainda unidas. "Pensei que você soubesse" ele falou, suave e arrastado. "E além do mais, eu teria te matado se não tivesse te trazido"

Os dedos de Parvati escorregaram pela palma fria da mão de Malfoy sem que ela percebesse. O rosto dele estava muito perto. O suficiente para que seus olhos se perdessem daquela forma ávida sobre seus traços bem feitos. _E como eram belos..._ muito mais do que naquelas fotografias. Porém, ele estava muito mais pálido. E magro também.

_Merlim, onde estou com a cabeça?_

"Não pense que eu desisti do que vim fazer, Draco Malfoy. Eu posso estar sendo sua refém, mas não se esqueça que eu também estou atrás de você. Se você fugir, eu o denuncio, e vou atrás se precisar" Ela chegou mais perto, o olhar triunfante.

Fez-se um sorriso malicioso na face de Malfoy.

"Precisamos de um acordo, meu caro" continuou ela. "Se nenhum dos lados quer ceder..."

"Acordo?" debochou ele.

"Sim. É a única coisa que te peço. Quero uma chance, só uma chance, se você não for me matar. Um duelo, o último"

"E se eu não concordar? Afinal, eu não pensei em acabar as coisas assim..."

Parvati ficou em silêncio, demasiado nervosa.

"...mas até que pode ser divertido" Draco deu as costas a Parvati. Posicionou-se. Jogou-lhe a varinha.

"Boa sorte" Sorriu.

Ela pegou a varinha no ar.

"Que o destino se cumpra, então" e sorriu de volta, tão radiante quanto ele.

Encararam-se.

"_Imperio!"_

Parvati desviou-se. _"Estupefaça!"_

Foi por um triz. Ele sorriu de novo, apontou a varinha e se aproximou dela rapidamente.

Um jato de luz violento jorrara pela varinha do bruxo e fez com que Parvati se desequilibrasse. Ela lançou um feitiço nele mesmo assim.

Também por pouco não o acertara. A parte detrás do joelho da bruxa havia esbarrado no braço de uma das poltronas e ela bateu com as costas na parede. Draco foi até ela. E eles trocaram mais feitiços.

Estavam próximos. Ela parou. A ponta de sua varinha quase roçava a jugular de Draco. A dele, entrementes, pairava trêmula entre os olhos da bruxa.

Ofegavam. Cinza e negro. Presos. Fixos.

Empataram?

Nunca souberam.

Draco empurrou com violência o braço estendido da morena, enquanto baixava a própria varinha. Parvati mal tivera tempo de arregalar os olhos...

Extinguiu a distância que os separavam quando a puxou pelas vestes. Fora tão grande o baque dos corpos que ele quase caiu para trás.

Ela se segurou em seu pescoço enquanto que seus lábios foram de encontro direto aos dele. Paralisou-se de choque. Atônita, a mente vazia, Parvati sentiu-se estremecer com o contato úmido dos lábios de Malfoy. E tinha os olhos saltados das órbitas quando, antes que o fôlego lhe faltasse totalmente, o bruxo se afastou.

Mas a pouca distância que a separava do rosto pálido dele fora quase uma tortura. E piorou quando Malfoy se inclinou desgraçadamente devagar para ela. Os lábios se roçaram pela segunda vez, entreabertos, numa lentidão dolorosa que implorava por um contato maior...

E um desejo insano explodiu dentro de Parvati. Mal sentiu quando suas mãos agarraram os cabelos da nuca de Malfoy, e seus lábios tomavam a boca dele num beijo faminto.

_Por todos os demônios do inferno,_ o que estava fazendo? Ela gostaria de saber, ou melhor, entender... Entender a si mesma, o que a tinha levado a se sentir atraída daquele jeito por alguém como Malfoy... Um dos primeiros mandamentos da Ordem: jamais se envolver afetivamente com sua "vítima". Deuses, a _vítima_ ali era ela mesma...

Draco a agarrou pela cintura enquanto a conduzia para parede mais próxima. Chocaram-se ali, as mãos dele embaralhando-se nos longos cabelos da bruxa.

Era como se nunca tivessem duelado, como se não estivessem ali como fugitivo e captor, mas que fosse apenas um encontro de dois amantes que não se viam há tempos. Parvati estava arrebatada da realidade, sentia-se presa pela boca, e principalmente, assustada com consigo mesma.

Sim, assustada, temerosa dos próprios sentimentos.

Poderia ela estar levando aquilo longe demais? Provavelmente sim, mas foi involuntário...

Parvati Patil estava apaixonada. Pela primeira vez na vida.

* * *

CONTINUA 


	6. Me espere amanhã

– CAPÍTULO SEXTO –

_**Espere-me amanhã**_

* * *

****

As capas negras rodeavam os pés deles ao chão. A trinca das janelas rangeu com o vento agudo que soprava madrugada a fora, e o ar da sala de visitas estava ligeiramente mais frio, sendo que o fogo da lareira oscilava de tempo em tempo, quase que imperceptivelmente. Porém, quando uma das janelas se escancarou de vez, deixando uma forte e gélida rajada de vento adentrar, as chamas douradas quase se apagaram, mas voltaram, timidamente, e sem demora, ao mesmo ardor de antes. Parvati sobressaltou-se diante da escuridão relâmpago que se fez. Ela sentiu a pele de Draco Malfoy arrepiar-se de frio sob seus dedos.

Estremecendo ligeiramente, a bruxa de ascendências indianas intensificou o abraço no rapaz louro, e afundou seu rosto na dobra do ombro dele. Ainda permanecia "encurralada" naquela parede em que, pelo que já parecia, o seu _ex-oponente_ a havia empurrado. Este pareceu indiferente ao tempo irregular que se fazia lá fora, pois nem ao menos se deu ao trabalho de olhar para as janelas. Ele beijou o pescoço de Parvati, dando pequenas mordiscadas estratégicas, enquanto uma de suas mãos entranhava-se pelos cabelos da nuca da morena. Parvati, a respiração entrecortada, afundou novamente a face no ombro do rapaz quando ele subiu os lábios até o lobo de sua orelha...

No mesmo instante, os olhos esgazeados, a bruxa virou seu rosto de supetão e encontrou os lábios dele. Sentindo um ardor de dominação e posse, como se ela quisesse tudo o que Draco sentiu com ela para si, e fizesse tudo o que ele havia feito, Parvati o apertou com força e inverteu suas posições, deixando-o contra a parede. Sentiu Draco sorrir contra seus lábios. Arrebatada, ela começou a trabalhar freneticamente nos botões da camisa dele, e ele não demorou a fazer o mesmo com ela.

Parecia que o inevitável iria mesmo vencer a prudência de Parvati. E naquele momento ela era toda fraquezas. E impulsos. E sentidos. Oh, adorável fraqueza! Ela dolorosamente sabia que toda aquela loucura traria problemas de grandezas inimagináveis, e também que se arrependeria dolorosamente mais tarde. Tudo era dor. Ela sabia, ela via dor no próprio destino. Sim, a saudosa Profª Trelawney não havia se enganado quando disse que a menina tinha o dom da Clarividência. Parvati interessou-se pelo futuro desde muito cedo. E também não fazia muito tempo que a moça começou a interpretar suas visões sensatamente, da maneira correta, ao contrário do que acontecia nos meados de sua adolescência. No entanto, a pele de Draco tornava-se cada mais luxuriosa contra a sua à medida que sua consciência clamava para que o empurrasse para longe, e a boca dele mais convidativa cada vez que ela pensava em se afastar.

"Cuidado, Patil" fez a voz rouca dele, como se captasse os pensamentos da bruxa. "Isso pode ser perigoso..."

Ela o encarou de perto. "Como assim? Foi você que começou"

"Sim, mas, ao contrário de você," Ele passeou a ponta dos dedos pelas costas de Parvati, sob a blusa semidesabotoada, e chegaram até o fecho de seu sutiã. "eu não tenho nada a perder"

"Que isso? Um enigma para cima de mim?" riu ela, quando ele roçou os lábios nos dela. "Deixe-me adivinhar o que você está pensando: aplicar um golpe, quiçá uma armadilha de sedução... Ou então, humm, melhor ainda: um homicídio sanguinário quando chegarmos ao clímax?"

Eles riram. Era a primeira vez que ele ria sem aquele ar de escárnio.

"Minha criatividade certamente não está limitada a este tipo de coisa" Draco falou, e puxou Parvati pelo braço. Ela lançou-lhe um olhar de censura que fora quase como se assustado, mas não se esquivou. "Além do mais," Atirou-a indelicadamente em um dos sofás cobertos de lençol branco. "minhas pretensões são muito mais interessantes do que um simples homicídio..."

"Eu não sei o que eu tenho na cabeça para agüentar uma delicadeza em pessoa que é você" comentou Parvati, de baixo, um sorrisinho sarcástico brincando nos lábios.

"Ah, é?" debochou ele, quase que meigamente. "Pois eu vou te mostrar o que você tem..."

Ajoelhou-se entre suas pernas dela bem lentamente, até ficar de quatro. Quando seus rostos ficaram separados por milímetros, e eles se olharam pela última vez, por um segundo, por apenas um mísero segundo, seus lábios se roçaram.

Porque neste exato momento, nós de dedos socaram a madeira do que só poderia ser a única porta de fundos da velha Casa dos Riddle.

Ambos os bruxos olharam automaticamente para a área sombria originária do som, alertas. Draco ficou novamente de joelhos sobre Parvati, os olhos passeando das janelas rangentes até o corredor sombrio que daria a tal porta.

Bateram outra vez.

Draco e Parvati se entreolharam.

"Fomos descobertos?" Ela murmurou.

Draco apenas a olhou, enigmático, e passou o olhar por uma das janelas que estavam abertas. Parvati se lembrou de quando eles estavam na mansão dos Malfoy e ouviram os trotes de cavalos. Draco estava daquele mesmíssimo jeito. Ela esperou ele falar – ou fazer – alguma coisa.

"Só pode ser alguém que eu já conheça..." ele disse, mas tão internamente que não passou de um murmúrio, e Parvati quase não ouviu.

Os nós socaram a porta com mais violência. Parvati se levantou também. Draco não olhou para ela.

"É melhor eu ir até a porta, e você se esconde em algum lugar"

"Não" ele interpôs no ato. "Quem quer que seja vai me encontrar de qualquer jeito, aqui não dá para desaparatar"

"Mas e a lareira?" ela arriscou.

"Quem quer que esteja lá fora ouviria se eu usasse o flú... Não, tenho uma idéia melhor: você vai até aquela janela e tente ver alguma coisa"

Parvati foi até a janela indicada por Draco, a que estava escancarada pelo vento. Espreitou discretamente, a cabeça ligeiramente inclinada para além das cortinas.

"E então?" Draco havia se aproximado.

"Acho que é..." ela murmurou. "uma mulher"

Ele franziu ligeiramente a testa. "Está sozinha?"

"Não vejo mais ninguém..."

Rapidamente, o rapaz rumou para o corredor escuro que daria a porta. Parvati correu atrás dele, mas quando ele parou, a moça espreitou de longe, na dobra do corredor.

Draco abriu a porta devagar, e suas vestes foram salpicadas de chuva gelada. As sobrancelhas do jovem sumiram pelas franjas louras.

Do lado de fora, sob uma longa capa de chuva de couro negro e miseravelmente encharcada, uma mulher alta, quase do tamanho de Draco – que já era alto –, a pele branca e pálida como cera, os olhos cinza-azulados extremamente claros e cabelos louros presos para trás da cabeça, cobertos pelo capuz da capa, encontrava-se – como havia falado Parvati – totalmente sozinha. Ela deu um pequeno sorriso ao ver a expressão de Draco, mas seus olhos permaneceram frios, indiferentes...

Era Narcisa Malfoy.

"Não vai convidar sua mãe para entrar, filho?"

Parvati vislumbrou o vulto dos dois nas sombras, se aproximando. Ela andou até o meio da sala, abotoando rapidamente os botões de sua blusa e ajeitando os cabelos.

"Você está sozinha?" Draco se voltou para a mãe enquanto caminhavam.

Narcisa sorriu para ele. "Claro que sim, Draco. Ora, não confia mais na sua mãe?"

Draco crispou os lábios. "Mas como a senhora..."

Mas Narcisa ergueu uma mão no ar e o fez se calar. Ela havia avistado Parvati. Aproximou-se da morena, deixando o filho para trás.Tinha uma expressão intrigante de surpresa. Seus lábios esboçaram um ar de risinho desdenhoso muito semelhante ao de seu filho, quando ele o fazia.

"E você...? Quem é?"

Parvati engoliu em seco.

"Parvati Patil, senhora" respondeu cortesmente, sem desviar o olhar.

Narcisa olhou para o filho. Obviamente para obter mais explicações. "Bem... devo dizer que você me surpreende, filho"

"Não, senhora, acontece..." começou Parvati, mas logo fora interrompida.

"Isso é uma longa história, mãe" disse Draco, secamente. "Se a senhora fizer questão, eu mesmo a contarei mais tarde" E lançou-lhe um olhar significativo.

Narcisa olhou para os dois, altiva. Suspirou. "Perfeitamente". Mas Parvati sentia que, remotamente, a Sra. Malfoy estava deveras incomodada com sua presença. E por um lado, ela a compreendia. "É evidente que eu ficaria curiosa de encontrá-lo aqui acompanhado, meu filho, visto sua atual situação, mas... aparentemente, as coisas por aqui andam tranqüilas, não é mesmo?" Ela sorriu de leve. "Bem... espero que assim seja, de qualquer forma" Olhou atravessado para Parvati. "Mas eu ainda não disse para que vim, Draco"

"Primeiro," disse Draco, encarando as costas da mãe, que resolvera dar uma pesseadinha pela sala. "que tal começar dizendo como chegou aqui?"

Ela ignorou o filho.

"Querida" dirigiu-se a Parvati. "Eu preciso ter uma conversinha particular com o meu filho. É claro, se não se importar" Acrescentou, com um sorrisinho que não atingira os olhos.

Parvati olhou para Draco. "Como quiser, Sra. Malfoy. Eu... bem, eu preciso ir de qualquer forma. A senhora sabe que horas são?"

"Quatro e quinze da manhã" respondeu Narcisa imediatamente.

"Obrigada" fez Parvati, séria. "Com licença"

"Mãe" Draco interpôs. "Me espere aqui, eu vou acompanhá-la"

Parvati apanhou a capa de sua veste no chão, e neste momento, sem pensar, ela preferiu evitar o olhar de Narcisa. Draco a puxou pela mão até o corredor por onde ele entrara com sua mãe.

Chegaram em frente à porta de fundos, e Draco se virou para a morena.

"Você vai mesmo embora?"

"Eu preciso mesmo ir. Por quê?"

"Como por quê?" Draco exasperou-se. Parvati enrugou a testa.

"Draco," começou, abaixando a voz. "eu tenho compromissos na rua, de qualquer jeito teríamos que nos separar"

"Será que você ainda não entendeu?" ele olhou para além da cabeça de Parvati como se quisesse avistar a figura da mãe. "Como iremos nos separar assim se não tem nem meia hora que você estava dizendo que me entregaria ao ministério?"

O lábio inferior de Parvati pendeu. "Mas... Draco... Você acha que depois de tudo isso, eu me arriscaria a denunciar você? Querido, eu e você estamos enrolados nessa história até o pescoço! Eu não faria isso. Ainda mais agora... Acredite se quiser"

Ele sorriu e girou os olhos para o teto.

"Promessas não bastam, Patil. E eu não acredito em você"

Parvati cruzou os braços e suspirou. "Certo. Deixe-me lhe contar uma coisa, _Malfoy_: eu não sou a primeira da Ordem da Fênix a acobertar uma fuga. Quim Shacklebolt já fez isso. Era ele quem cuidava da busca de Sirius Black"

"Mas eu sei que o Black, de qualquer forma, já pertencia a Ordem" retrucou Draco.

"Mas continuava sendo irregular" disse Parvati. "E mesmo assim, era o dever de Quim denunciá-lo. E se quer saber, _eu_ faria o mesmo por você, Malfoy. Eu... eu não te beijei a toa, sabe?"

Por algum motivo, a maçaneta que quase não dava para se ver da porta pareceu interessante aos olhos de Parvati. Permaneceu olhando para ela, enquanto praguejava silenciosamente a quentura que lhe subiu às faces.

"Olha, Patil, a questão é que a coisa é séria demais para ficarmos pondo em cheque nossas honestidades" Ele esticou as vistas para a sala novamente, verificando se sua mãe estava próxima ou não. "Precisamos de um pacto"

Ela ergueu os olhos. Em silêncio, esperou ele continuar a proposta.

"Você se compromete a encobrir minha fuga, dizendo para sua Ordem que continua me procurando e investigando meus passos. Pode até dar informações falsas para despistar. E eu... bom, eu me comprometo a mantê-la informada de todos os lugares em que eu estiver, sempre, em qualquer ocasião"

"E como vou ficar sabendo?"

"Você verá" sorriu ele. "De acordo?"

Hesitou por um momento, para ver se lhe ocorria alguma idéia que contradissesse a proposta, mas fora em vão. Sem um mínimo resquício de sorriso na face, ela endureceu o olhar em cima de Draco e apertou sua mão estendida.

"Espero que isso dê certo..."

"E eu espero que você se comporte como se deve" disse, com um misto de autoridade e ironia. "À minha maneira, é claro"

Parvati não conseguiu conter um riso, e neste momento, Draco a puxou pela mão. Beijaram-se rapidamente, para o caso de Narcisa estar à espreita.

"Quero que volte aqui amanhã, às oito da noite. Eu vou te esperar ali na sala. Venha por esta porta, certo?"

"Amanhã?" hesitou ela.

"Isso mesmo. E não aceito desculpas e nem atrasos"

Parvati esboçou uma careta de desdém para ele.

"Eu não sei o que minha mãe está querendo comigo," continuou ele. "embora eu já imagine, é claro. Eu vou estar esperando aqui mesmo, nesta sala"

"Está certo, moço" ela sorriu com ironia. "Eu invento alguma desculpa se precisar"

Ela se virou para a porta e girou a maçaneta.

"Até amanhã" ele disse.

Parvati virou o rosto para trás.

"Até"

Mas Draco se aproximou e apertou os próprios dedos nas faces de Parvati; beijou-a nos lábios. Foi o suficiente para ela se derreter. Desistiu de cruzar a soleira da porta e se voltou completamente para ele, envolveu-o em seus braços e o abraçando de maneira sôfrega. Sim, somente agora ela se deu conta de que estavam se despedindo, e que seus planos poderiam dar errado, e que eles podiam até mesmo nem se encontrarem mais...

Apenas suposições, é claro.

Suposições que insistem em torturar a mente em horas como essas.

Tristes suposições...

"Me espere amanhã"

E eles se separaram.

Parvati sentiu notas trêmulas de uma estranha esperança quando disse aquelas palavras.

Já estava em meio ao jardim encharcado próximo à soleira da porta quando ouviu um clique dela mesma. Virou a cabeça para trás rapidamente, para se deparar com ela fechada. Suspirou.

Pingos espessos de chuva gelada fustigavam sua pele. Ela pareceu não se importar, ainda que soubesse muito bem que não podia nem _iria _se demorar por ali. Apertou as vistas contra as gotas que escorriam de sua testa e tentou – só por curiosidade – enxergar o portão principal do casarão.

Estava bem _lá_ na frente...

Era alto e terrivelmente fúnebre, e parecia ainda pior sob todo aquele cenário tempestuosamente cinzento, com direito a todas as variações tristes de azul do céu que tentava amanhecer. Um raio luminoso cortou o céu, embora Parvati tenha escutado somente o barulho do trovão que se seguiu. Aquele jardim era _realmente_ enorme.

Talvez por isso fora tomada por aquele vazio. Estava vazia e fria por dentro. Solitária. Como se ter se separado de Draco há poucos segundos atrás houvesse lhe provocado todas aquelas sensações.

_Céus..._

Ainda se sentiria assim quando chegasse em casa?

Parvati abriu um melancólico sorriso. Era surpreendentemente estranho pensar em sua casa após esses momentos de _prisão_. Apenas uma madrugava e ela se via numa verdadeira reviravolta interior. Um caos entre razão e emoção. Parvati estava comprometida em lealdade tanto a Ordem como a Draco Malfoy. E ela amava. Pela primeira vez na vida, Parvati sabia o que era amar uma pessoa de verdade, de uma forma totalmente diferente do que estava acostumada em vinte e um anos de vida, diferente de seus namoricos tolos e tediosos, em que ela escolhia suas vítimas a dedo e logo as descartava, à medida que eles a aborreciam.

Seria leal a Malfoy.

_Em pensar que ela ficara horrorizada quando soubera de Shacklebolt..._

Antes que se fizesse um novo e estrondoso barulho de trovão, um pequeno ruído de craque cortou o úmido amanhecer de Little Hangleton.

Parvati desaparatou.

* * *

_CONTINUA..._


	7. Planos

CAPÍTULO SÉTIMO

**_Planos_**

* * *

(...) 

"Muito bem, Sra. Malfoy, sou todo seu"

Narcisa ergueu o olhar das chamas na lareira. Havia despido a capa preta de chuva, e dobrado-a nas costas de uma das poltronas. As vestes da bruxa eram azuis intensamente escuras, de um tecido fosco e aveludado. O que era muito sensato de sua parte, já que queria se passar por discreta aos olhos dos eventuais andarilhos. Estava sentada à poltrona mais confortável e menos destruída que havia, tão elegantemente que aparentava nojo.

"Que história foi essa, Draco?"

A mulher havia enrijecido ainda mais sua postura, e seus dedos, que antes tamborilavam o braço da poltrona, se contorceram fortemente contra a palma da mão.

Draco apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas.

"Muito bem" continuou Narcisa. "Você disse que me contaria a história toda, não? Estou esperando. E espero não me decepcionar..."

Girou os olhos nas órbitas. Suspirando, Draco se acomodou na poltrona ao lado da mãe.

"Bom, o nome dela você já sabe"

Narcisa não esboçou nenhuma contração na face. Apenas seus olhos continuavam a devorar o filho em suas entranhas frias. Draco resolveu continuar depois do silêncio, ainda que não estivesse muito certo do que contaria a ela exatamente...

"A gente se encontrou por acaso. Bom, ela estava na..."

"Diga-me que não era uma auror." interpôs Narcisa com a voz cortante. Draco apoiou o queixo em uma das mãos para que a mãe não o visse engolir em seco.

"Se você não quiser ouvir a história," ele falou. "não me peça para contá-la"

Narcisa contraiu os lábios pálidos.

"Isso responde a minha pergunta, então?"

"Você quer mesmo continuar me ouvindo?"

E a máscara de frieza finalmente pareceu cair. Ela enterrou o rosto entre as mãos. "Por diabos!"

"Mãe" ele a chamou, ligeiramente entediado. "Mãe, poupe-se, está bem? Tá tudo sob controle. Patil não vai me denunciar, ela está tão encrencada nessa história tanto quanto eu e..."

"Encrencada? Encrencada como, Draco? Por acaso ela também está fugindo do ministério?" a voz de Narcisa era cortante e sarcástica.

Draco girou os olhos mais uma vez e bufou. "Não, mãe, mas ela pode se encrencar comigo, isso sim. Além do mais, o trabalho dela era ilegal, que eu sei... Ela não estava oficialmente autorizada para fazer investigações na minha casa, a Ordem age por conta própria, é uma agência secreta..."

"Ordem?"

"É, ainda existe. Coisa do Potter"

"Espere aí, Draco" ela inclinou-se para o lado, no braço da poltrona. "Essa menina... ela estava na nossa casa, é isso mesmo?"

"É. Foi lá que eu a encontrei"

"Mas... filho, por que... por que não tentou se livrar dela, ou então matá-la, ou... Mas deixá-la viva depois de ter visto você?"

Um sorriso de lado esboçou-se na face de Draco.

"Achei que ela pudesse ser útil para mim"

O lábio inferior de Narcisa pendeu.

"Draco, isso não é uma brincadeira"

"Eu nunca disse que era"

Mãe encarou filho. Os olhos azuis de Narcisa faiscaram por um segundo enquanto Draco ainda sorria.

"Você ainda não me disse por que deixou o seu confortável esconderijo, mamãe"

Algo na voz sarcástica de Draco fez Narcisa erguer o sobreolho.

Ela suspirou, e, surpreendentemente, cruzou as pernas e largou-se confortavelmente de costas na poltrona.

"Vejo que você não está tão mal como pensei que estivesse. Ou então não teria vindo aqui lhe oferecer ajuda"

"Como é?"

"Oras, meu filho, Tive um trabalho dos infernos para chegar até aqui, arriscando-me em Londres mais uma vez, saindo de onde eu estava especialmente para te ver. E é assim que você me recebe, com toda essa _displicência_."

Draco pareceu surpreso, esperou Narcisa encará-lo diretamente assim que ela silenciasse. Os olhos dela estavam ainda mais frios.

"Que tipo de ajuda..."

"É muito simples, Draco: vim buscá-lo para fugirmos da Inglaterra"

Não saíam palavras da boca entreaberta do rapaz louro. Ele coçou a nuca e tentou de novo:

"Mas..."

"Não quer ir?" ela perguntou com desdém.

"Não, não é que..."

"Você já parou para pensar no futuro, Draco Malfoy?" Narcisa descruzou as pernas. "O que acha? Que passará a vida se escondendo nos becos de Londres, ou caçando ratos para comer, porque não poderá mais freqüentar lugares públicos? Ou então, quem sabe, fazer esta espelunca virar _o segundo lar_ dos Malfoy? Suponho que você e eu sabemos que esse método não é muito eficaz, não é mesmo? Veja só, temos até _exemplos_ em nossa família..."

"Eu não vou acabar como Sirius Black, se é isso que você está dizendo!"

"Vai sim, se não sair do país!"

"Você está se esquecendo de que Black não era o único, mãe. Minha tia, Belatriz, ela também não está foragida?"

"Ora, francamente! Quer se espelhar numa desvairada como sua tia! Se ainda está solta foi por pura sorte, ou porque simplesmente é esperta. Mas quanto quer apostar que ela está em alguma floresta por aí sobrevivendo de animaizinhos rastejantes?"

Draco pareceu refletir por uns instantes.

"Além do que," continuou Narcisa. "mais dia menos dia irão pegá-la. Belatriz não é uma mulher que o ministério esqueceria facilmente."

"Você não tem idéia do paradeiro dela?"

Narcisa gesticulou com a mão. "Sinceramente... Apesar do contato indireto que tive com ela, eu não a vi desde que fugiu de Azkaban. Ela não tem muitos conhecidos em Londres, que eu saiba... Eram mais as famílias dos Comensais da Morte e eles próprios. Além, é claro, dos nossos próprios parentes, os Black. Por isso, não acredito que ela se salve. Não tem quem a ajude"

Draco sorriu de repente, como se lhe ocorresse uma lembrança engraçada. "Ela tem a você, na verdade"

"Bom, sim..." Narcisa torceu as mãos, olhou para suas próprias pernas. "Mas posso fazer nada por ela, no momento. Se estou me arriscando horrores vindo até aqui atrás de você, que dirá saindo em busca dela nas florestas por aí"

Eles ficaram em silêncio. Draco pensava, enquanto Narcisa parecia decidida em cutucar lasquinhas em suas unhas.

"Bom" fez Draco, de repente. "Você está merecendo um bom chá"

Levantou-se em direção à cozinha. Narcisa observou-o, e por algum motivo, dirigiu os olhos para o outro canto da sala, aonde havia uma capa negra amarrotada no chão. Era a capa de Draco. Presente dela, um dos poucos que o rapaz recebia apenas da mãe e não do pai, como era comum.

Um som distante de metal batendo em pedra fez Narcisa sorrir. Olhou em direção ao corredor por onde Draco sumira, imaginando que o filho estava delirando ao pensar que _ela_ aceitaria o que quer que fosse vindo daquele antro que ele chamava de cozinha.

* * *

_Continua..._


	8. Lembranças

**– CAPÍTULO OITAVO –**

_Lembranças_

* * *

Estudou o molho de chaves em uma de suas mãos. _Qual era mesmo...? _pensava a mente fatigada de Parvati. Estava em frente ao portão do prédio trouxa que morava, no subúrbio de Londres, e todos os dias ela usava o método trouxa para adentrá-lo. O dia estava anoitecendo, por volta de seis e meia. Este era um daqueles dias em que ela tinha de conciliar o trabalho normal com as reuniões da Ordem da Fênix.

Há cerca de um ano atrás, Parvati fora aprovada nos testes que admitiam bruxos para se tornaram inomináveis do Departamento de Mistérios. E lá pelas proximidades do natal daquele ano – em que ela aproveitava a tão almejada folga que nunca vinha, devido a sua rotina mais do que intensa – ela e Lilá, que lanchavam no centro da cidade, avistaram com surpresa a figura descontraída de Harry Potter passeando entre as lojas e os andarilhos trouxas com a antiga namorada, Gina Weasley.

Como era de se esperar, devido a proximidade que se encontravam, Harry, mesmo que quisesse fingir, acabou esbarrando a vista com as duas amigas e – após trocar um olhar com Gina – permitiu-se um vago sorrisinho e foi até elas para cumprimentá-las:

"Lilá, Parvati, como vão?"

Lilá trocou um olhar estranho com Parvati. Em seguida, sorriu abertamente. "Tudo ótimo, Harry. Olá, Gina"

Gina ergueu as sobrancelhas e sorriu para Lilá. "Olá, meninas"

"Sentem-se, por favor" disse Parvati.

"Não se incomode, não, Parvati" respondeu Harry com um meio sorriso. "Estamos só de passagem"

"Ah, Harry, quê isso!" exclamou a morena. "Há mais de dois anos que a gente não se vê, fiquem com a gente, não é Lilá?"

Lilá ficou olhando para Parvati com uma expressão insossa, e a um olhar ameaçadoramente significativo da outra, Lilá acordou com um sorriso assustado e fez coro a amiga.

"E então, o que andam fazendo da vida?" perguntou ela, após mais uma resistência de Harry para sentar-se à mesa. "É verdade que você virou auror, Harry?"

A expressão do rapaz atenuou-se. "É. Vou começar no próximo ano"

"Ah, meus parabéns!" sorriu Parvati. "Puxa, então você ficou esse tempo todo estudando pra isso?"

"Pois é, os testes são muito carregados e longos, você precisa saber um monte de coisas, desde feitiços à poções. Bom, eu tive trabalho no último... mas o importante é que eu consegui, né?"

"É, você descobriu que não era uma negação em Poções pelo simples fato de que Snape não era mais seu professor" disse Gina, enfática. "No final das contas, ele apenas teve que ver Poções de 'outro jeito' para perder o trauma"

Gina sorriu e Harry olhou indignado para ela. "Quem falou que eu era traumatizado com Poções?"

"E não era? Eu o consideraria anormal não se fosse, depois de tudo o que passou"

Harry tirou o braço da cintura de Gina. Olhou-a divertidamente contrariado. "Como sabe?"

"Considerando o fato de que sou sua namorada há seis anos e a gente teve tempo suficiente para conversar esse tipo de coisa? Acho que respondi sua pergunta"

Lilá e Parvati riram gostosamente. Harry segurou o rosto da ruiva para calá-la com beijo rápido.

"Acho melhor a gente mudar o rumo da conversa..." disse Harry, sorrindo sem jeito.

"Também acho" animou-se Gina. "Me conte uma coisa, Parvati: eu ouvi dizer que você entrou para o Departamento de Mistérios. É verdade?"

"Ah" Parvati crispou os lábios num sorriso. Bebericou seu chá gelado e trocou mais um olhar com Lilá. "É sim, Gina" sorriu ela, satisfeita. "No começo desse ano, graças ao bom Merlim"

"Nossa... que bom" disse a ruiva, sinceramente impressionada. "Também não deve ser fácil entrar lá..."

"É, não foi... Mas eu vinha me preparando desde o sétimo ano. Eu usava o tempo livre para me informar de algumas coisas"

Ao ouvir da boca de Parvati a expressão _Departamento de Mistérios _o rosto de Harry tornou-se curiosamente atento. Ele lançou um olhar intenso a bruxa morena enquanto ela falava com Gina, ouvindo tudo atentamente, sério, absorto, fazendo com que Lilá lhe lançasse curtos olhares curiosos e ligeiramente maliciosos...

Até que chegou um momento em que Parvati finalmente reparou no rapaz, e mesmo que ela continuasse falando, Gina automaticamente olhou para o lado e disparou:

"Algum problema?"

Harry enrugou as sobrancelhas e encarou Gina naturalmente. "Que foi?"

"Eu é que pergunto" riu-se ela. "Por que está tão calado?"

Harry não respondeu de imediato, parecia um pouco avoado e sem jeito, até que disse baixinho. "Ah, nada... Lembrei-me que preciso ir... Desculpem, garotas, mas eu realmente preciso ir" agarrou a mão de Gina, praticamente a arrastando. "Vamos?"

Gina curvou o canto do lábio superior em estranhamento. Ela nem imaginava que compromisso era aquele... "Han... Até um dia, garotas"

Lilá e Parvati fixavam o semblante do casal com a mesmíssima expressão de confusão.

"Você viu?" disse Lilá. "O que será que deu no Harry?"

Parvati deu de ombros, mas ela sabia que estava pensando a mesma coisa que Lilá. E futuramente, descobriu que não estava enganada...

Foi numa tarde chuvosa, dois dias depois do encontro, que Harry Potter entrara em contato com a moça através de uma lareira e ela descobriu a existência da Ordem da Fênix...

Parvati sorriu com a lembrança... A nova geração da Ordem ainda estava se formando...

Finalmente abriu o portão, perguntando-se porque estava lembrando de uma coisa dessas naquele momento. A verdade –e ela ainda não tinha (ou não queria) se dado conta – era que andava miseravelmente distraída desde que sofrera um certo _seqüestro..._

Como se uma coisa puxasse outra, mal pusera os pés no carpete de sua sala, as lembranças de uma pele pálida, um rosto macilento e doentio, de feições singularmente belas, e um par de olhos gelados de um cinza profundo invadiram a mente de Parvati tal qual as torrentes de um mar revolto cobririam uma faixa de areia.

Esta noite ela tinha um encontro com Draco Malfoy. Parvati desencostou-se do batente da porta e levou as mãos à têmpora, esfregando-a e livrando-se do estupor.

Correu até o banheiro, livrando-se das vestes no meio do caminho. Ligou o chuveiro e enfiou-se em baixo dele com os cabelos ainda presos pela trança usual. Ela deixou-se encharcar totalmente, a face de olhos fechados coberta pela água corrente, e começou a desfazer os nós dos cabelos lentamente.

O relógio marcava sete e meia da noite quando Parvati estava sentada de pernas cruzadas em cima de sua cama, já totalmente vestida para o encontro, os cabelos úmidos estavam soltos para que secassem mais rapidamente, o que não acontecia facilmente devido ao seu intenso volume e tamanho.

Os minutos se arrastavam no relógio. Parvati tentou controlar o balanço frenético das próprias pernas tamanha era sua ansiedade. Até o cansaço do trabalho fora esquecido diante da iminência de estar frente a frente com Draco Malfoy pela segunda vez. Parvati seria capaz de rir dela mesma. Se Lilá soubesse que um rapaz chegara a provocar todas aquelas reações nela... Lilá ainda não sabia de Draco. E pelo visto, se dependesse da vontade de Parvati, não saberia tão cedo.

Apanhou sua bolsa. Eram quinze para as oito. Dane-se se chegasse mais cedo... Pouco importava a opinião de Malfoy, menos ainda se ele não gostasse disso.

Caminhou até a sala de visitar e escolheu um ponto para aparatar, concentrando-se o máximo possível para lembrar-se de Little Hangleton e o ponto onde ficava a Casa dos Riddle com exatidão, o que não foi muito fácil devido ao fato de que ela só esteve lá única uma vez.

_Craque._

Estava nos jardins do fundo da casa. Apanhou a varinha de dentro da bolsa e espreitou em silêncio. Procurou algum sinal de Draco, mas havia ali apenas o silencio sepulcral.

Obviamente a porta de fundos estaria trancada. Parvati hesitou em bater... _Besteira, a Sra. Malfoy fez a mesma coisa na noite anterior. _Era verdade, ela havia batido na porta. Ergueu a mão no ar novamente, suspirou e socou a porta três vezes.

E ela se abriu...

Parvati tomou um susto. Inclinou a cabeça para espiar lá dentro, mas tudo era um mar de sombras a sua frente.

Ela ignorou os arrepios na própria pele e entrou de uma vez, fechando a porta atrás de si. Mas antes que o fizesse totalmente, a maçaneta – pasmem! – escorregou da sua mão violentamente e chocou-se sozinha com o batente, com um surpreendente silêncio. Parvati ouviu um ruído que indicou que a porta havia se trancado sozinha, magicamente.

Teve vontade de chamar por Draco, mas algo a impedia de fazer isso. Na verdade, ela tinha receio de fazer o menor ruído, até de andar, pois era uma situação delicada aquela. Quem garantia que Draco estivesse bem, estivesse _sozinho, _ou simplesmente estivesse ali?

"Você é pontual" ouviu uma voz arrastada.

Os passos vindos de uma escada do seu lado esquerdo fizeram Parvati virar a cabeça automaticamente para aquela direção. Quase não conseguiu enxergá-lo com tanta escuridão.

Fez-se uma ponta de luz flutuando no ar. E Parvati espreitou o rosto de Draco Malfoy assim que ele acendeu sua varinha.

"Você é uma espécie de vampiro? Ou é apenas gosto mesmo?" perguntou Parvati, assistindo-o acabar de descer os últimos degraus e caminhar até ela.

"Descrição, Patil. Ela é útil pra mim, sabe? Além disso, eu gosto do escuro. Me acostumei com ele na verdade. Não foi à toa que eu servi o _Lorde das Trevas_, não foi?"

Ele usava vestes negras. Vestes de comensal, reparou Parvati. Quantas vezes não se deparara com elas? Assim como os dela, os cabelos dele estavam úmidos.

"Como você está?" perguntou ela, após um breve silencio.

"O que você acha?"

"Não sei. Não consigo te ver direito" sorriu ela. Draco fitou-a mais intensamente neste momento.

"Então é melhor sairmos daqui, não?"

"Você manda"

"É melhor não dizer isto" Draco murmurou.

"Mas eu já disse"

"Eu levo a sério, sabia?"

"Eu não tenho medo de você" Parvati se aproximou. Ela sentia uma espécie de satisfação interior quando eles começavam com aquele joguinho.

"Então suba as escadas" Ele sorriu maliciosamente.

Parvati vergou as sobrancelhas. "Antes de você? Na sua frente?"

Draco fez que sim lentamente, os lábios entreabertos.

"E se eu não quiser?"

"Eu mando, esqueceu?"

Parvati fechou as expressões com um misto de divertimento e socou o peito de Malfoy com um punho. "Se eu lembrasse de como você é irritante nem tinha vindo"

Subiu rapidamente, fazendo barulho. Draco seguiu-a dando risadinhas zombeteiras, que Parvati fingiu ignorar. Quando chegaram ao patamar, Draco tomou o pulso da bruxa.

"Vem" ele disse.

"Draco, o que você queria quando..." começou, enquanto era "arrastada" pelo amante.

"Eu já te explico, Patil"

Entraram no último quarto do corredor, no canto direito. O ar era impregnado com um cheiro forte de mofo e tecidos velhos, certamente estava carregado de partículas de poeira. Parvati desejou que ao menos o quarto fosse mais arejado.

E era, felizmente. A única janela que havia estava aberta, ainda que com as cortinas na frente, mas o suficiente para que uma forte corrente de ar pudesse adentrar o recinto. Draco e Parvati puderam fitar-se melhor diante da claridade do ambiente.

Ele se aproximou, mantendo o contato visual com Parvati, e abraçou-a suavemente. Ela o apertou de volta, com força, e o abraço ganhara intensidade rapidamente. Sorriu contra os ombros dele. Não sabia que ele fizera o mesmo.

Nem porque se sentia tão bem. Descobriu que aquilo lhe fizera uma tremenda e dolorosa falta.

"Você não vai me dizer?" ela perguntou, contra seus ombros.

"Ainda não. Vamos esperar um pouco..." a voz dele soou rouca e murmurada contra seu ouvido. Ele inclinou mais a cabeça para baixo, suspirando. E quando falou de novo, foi a primeira vez que Parvati ouviu a voz de Draco Malfoy soar melancólica. "Eu não sei quando eu te verei assim de novo..."

* * *

**Continua...**


End file.
